


Perspectivity (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Desire, Flirting, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo can't help but wonder if Hakkai's actions are really as innocent as he claims, or if he's being deceptively devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectivity (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#19 - 'red'

Cho Hakkai was a damnable tease. 

At least, that was Sanzo's opinion.

The foursome had rolled into town mid-afternoon. After finding a suitable inn for the night, the group had decided to have a bit of down time, and would then meet up for dinner at _The Dragon's Garden_ , the restaurant the innkeeper had recommended. The plan was the same as it always was – shower, change, eat, sleep. It was a never changing routine, and though it brought a certain level of ennui to the journey, it was something that could be counted on. Like the sun rising. It was comfortable and it was safe.

However, tonight there was a _slight_ break in the routine, and as Sanzo peered discretely over the top of his menu yet again, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. It wasn't a big thing really, but the sight of Hakkai dressed all in black with the Mandarin jacket was certainly drawing his focus. Violet eyes briefly flicked up to his face, taking note of the traditional eyeglasses, and then he glanced at Gojyo and Goku. The pair either hadn't noticed or didn't really care about the change – the kappa was too busy trying to put the moves on one of the waitresses while the saru happily jabbered away to whoever would listen about the myriad dishes he was going to order. If they weren't going to say anything, than neither was the blond – at least not in the presence of the two bakas. He forced his gaze back to his menu, and after a moment, he swore under his breath when he realized he was unable to concentrate on the printed words. He might as well have shouted it for as quickly as Hakkai picked up on it.

"Is something the matter, Sanzo?" the healer asked as he looked at the priest, his expression seeming to be a mixture of amusement and concern.

The blond clenched his jaw and cursed silently this time. "I'm fine," he growled lowly, and he again tried to focus long enough to choose something to eat.

"Well, that's good to hear," the green-eyed youkai replied softly, a smile lighting up his face. "In that case, have you decided what you'd like? I think poor Goku is about to faint from hunger."

"I'm sure he'll survive," the priest groused in response, and when he heard a low whine from beside him, he rolled his eyes. "Order," he said churlishly. "By the time the saru's finished, I'll have decided." He was vaguely aware of the teen's voice rattling off a laundry list of items, and then he heard Gojyo's voice, and then Hakkai's. Again, he peered over his menu and saw the other three looking at him expectantly. "Shit..." Turning to the waitress, he shrugged and said, "I'll just have a number, uh...twenty-seven." His brow arched when he heard Goku's voice chime in with, "Ew, _gross_!!" and glaring slightly at his charge, he asked, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You just ordered poached chicken feet!" the teen exclaimed, and he made a gagging face.

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned impatiently to the waitress. "Can you just bring me a bowl of miso and an order of pork yakisoba?" When she nodded and walked away, he downed half of his beer and then grumpily reached into his pocket for his cigarettes and lit one up. He remained stoically silent while they waited for their meals, offering the occasional non-committal grunt to any question directly asked of him, his eyes looking everywhere but at the person across from him.

That changed once their food arrived.

Hakkai had also ordered miso, and a plate of delicate looking tempura shrimp and vegetables. The blond stole a couple of glances at the brunet as he ate his first course, watching the way the slender throat would move with each spoonful the healer swallowed, his own tongue mimicking the path across his own lips whenever Hakkai would lick his. However, once the green-eyed male started in on his entrée, the priest's attention was riveted on his dining mate. He watched the way the tapered, elegant fingers seemed to caressingly grasp the chopsticks, and the painfully erotic manner with which Hakkai would first delicately dip his morsel in the hoisin sauce before almost sensually brushing it over his lips to eat it, the small, pink tongue deftly darting out to catch the remnants.

Sanzo couldn't recall if the brunet had always eaten in that manner or if this was a by-product of the evening, but it was quickly becoming a source of great consternation for the blond. Finally, unable to stand watching any longer, and disgusted with himself for the lecherous, kappa-esque way he was leering at the other, he downed his soup, then the rest of his beer, and picked up his cigarettes as he pushed roughly away from the table. He felt three sets of eyes upon him, but it was Goku who spoke.

"Ne, where are you going, Sanzo?"

"I'm through here. I'm going to the bar."

Golden eyes widened a little, and after casting a curious glance to Hakkai and Gojyo, they briefly flicked to the dish of barely touched noodles. "Can I eat that?" he asked excitedly as he pointed to the monk's plate.

"Do what you want," came the curt reply, and keeping his back to the table, he strode out of the dining room.

Sanzo wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was on his fourth beer when he felt a presence settle on the stool next to him. He caught the faint scent of Satsuma and sandalwood, and he knew it was Hakkai. "What do you want?" he asked, not bothering to look over at the other.

Though the blond couldn't see it, Hakkai gave him a small smile and set a container on the bar beside him. "I noticed you didn't eat much tonight, and I know you'll be hungry later, so I ordered you some gyoza. They're not bad if you eat them cold."

"You shouldn't have bothered. I told you before, I don't need a mother, and I don't want them." Sanzo knew he was being tetchy, and while part of him hoped he'd scare the other off, a larger part hoped that the brunet would see through the bravado.

There was a heavy sigh from Hakkai, and after he'd ordered himself a drink, he folded his hands on the bartop. "Sanzo, are you angry with me about something? I know that we don't always see eye to eye on everything, but I can't recall the last time you were so outwardly hostile to me."

The priest was quiet for several minutes, and after downing the remainder of his beer and calling for another, he finally turned to the other. "I'm not angry at you, Hakkai," he said simply. When the sad, green eyes glanced over at him, he felt as though he'd had the wind knocked out of him. "I'm angry with myself," he added gruffly, as though that would explain everything.

"...Oh." Hakkai gazed at the other thoughtfully, as if trying to read him, dropping his gaze after a moment. When the bartender brought his drink, he thanked the man, and then slowly swirled the swizzle stick around in his glass. He knew better than to ask the other for more information. Instead, he downed the drink and ordered another. "I hope you're able to forgive yourself before too long, then," he said quietly as he fished the maraschino cherry from the bottom of his glass. "It will make for a more pleasant trip tomorrow morning if you do." He glanced meaningfully over at the blond, and then lightly ran his tongue around the fruit, savouring the last remnants of the alcohol.

The implied message was not lost on the monk. Hakkai was, in essence, telling him he was being an ass. And while he couldn't help but agree with the assessment, he wasn't in the mood to be particularly gracious. He snorted in amusement at the comment, and then turned to make a snide retort, only to have the words die on his lips. Violet eyes widened slightly as he watched Hakkai, and for a moment, he found himself feeling incredibly jealous of a piece of fruit. After a few seconds, he gave himself a mental shake, and grabbing the fresh beer that had been placed in front of him, he asked, "What the hell are you doing, Hakkai?"

It was obvious that the question had caught the brunet off guard. He paused, his brow furrowing a little, and after taking a sip from the new glass and then briefly suckling his lower lip, he said, "I'm...having a drink?"

On hearing that, Sanzo scowled and turned back to his drink. As he toyed with his bottle, a frown creased his brow. Hakkai was certainly attractive – several people they encountered often commented on 'the man with the pretty face'. The youkai _had_ to know that he exuded a certain sensuality. But then again, given the brunet's lacklustre opinion of himself, it was equally likely that the green-eyed male truly had _no idea_ of how desirable he was. He glanced back at his companion, and the frown deepened as he watched the other once again silently toy with the glossy red fruit. Hakkai's expression was one of blissful innocence, though that didn't really mean anything as far as the healer was concerned. Trying to read Hakkai was like trying to understand philosophy. Once in a while, he would get lucky, but most of the time, it was all just a bunch of gibberish. He sighed himself, and then asked, "What's with the outfit?"

Hakkai smiled at the question, and he shrugged. "I thought it might be nice to try something different. To look a little less schoolteacher." He dropped his gaze a little and peered up at the other, his lips curving up in a demure grin. "Would you prefer that I didn't, Sanzo?"

Violet eyes widened a little at the question, and turning to his bottle, the blond shrugged. "Do what you want," he stated. He fell silent for a while, though the images of the brunet with that cherry continued to torment him. "Hakkai?"

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"...Nothing."

Another few minutes passed, and steeling his resolve, Sanzo wordlessly slipped off of his stool, grasped the brunet's cheeks in his hands, and pressed a hard, lingering kiss to his lips. When the other just stared at him wide eyed for a moment, the priest felt his cheeks heat, and before the youkai could say a word, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, still tasting the combined flavours of alcohol, cherry and Hakkai.

The brunet sat there for several minutes after the blond had left, and then an incredibly devious grin slowly curved his lips upward. Chuckling lowly, he drained his drink, and then popped the cherry in his mouth, the grin widening as he chewed. "Hn...I think he'd prefer that I did."


End file.
